something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kelsier
The Kelsier is a Large flying skiff created by the talented inventor Jonathan Grayson. It consist of 1 flying skiff with 1 siege weapon and 1 flying sled. It is captained by Rose Tyler. Rooms: * 6 cabins ** 2 beds in each room ** 2 dressers in each room * 2 bathrooms ** 1 commode in each ** 1 sink in each ** 1 tub with shower in each * 1 Captains quarters * 1 control room * 1 sitting room * 1 small Library. Books found in the library: ** Atlas on each of the planes ** Monster Almanac ** The Book of Umbra ** The Necronomicon ** Codex of the infinite planes * 1 kitchen with dining room ** 1 stove ** 1 oven ** 1 icebox ** Pantry * 1 Med Bay ** Autodoc ** Re-birthing Chamber * 1 cargo hold * 1 engine room ** 2 Mark V - Magick propulsion engines (run the skiff) ** 1 OtAs (Original Time and Space) Flux Jumper Drive ** 3 Ioun stones - Gold Nodule, Nacreous Gray Sphere, Pale Orange Rhomboid ** 1 Fission Reactor When The Kelsier arrives on another plane, it grants its occupants the benefits of planar adaptation for that plane as long as the occupants remain within The Kelsier; The Kelsier itself also gains those benefits. A planar carriage can grant the benefits of planar adaptation for only one plane at a time, so when the carriage moves to a different plane, the benefits from planar adaptation change accordingly. Occupants who are native to the plane the planar carriage is on do not gain any benefits from planar adaptation. Flying Skiff: Price 180,000 gp; Slot none; CL 12th; Weight 2,500 lbs.; Aura strong conjuration and abjuration A flying skiff is a long, flat-bottomed vehicle akin to a naval ship, and is covered in metallic veins. Without a psychic pilot, a flying skiff acts in all regards as a keelboat. A single Large direct-fire siege engine can be mounted on the front of a flying skiff. A control helmet that fits a Small, Medium, or Large creature is linked by long, curling cables to the metal veins of the skiff. Whenever a psychic creature (one with levels in an occult class, the Psychic Sensitivity feat, or the ability to use psychic spell-like abilities) wears the control helmet, the flying skiff gains the following abilities.  * The skiff can fly with a maximum speed of 100 feet and acceleration of 30 feet. * The skiff gains fast healing 5 when reduced below half its starting hit points. Damage above this threshold must be repaired normally. Along with the abilities granted to the flying skiff when piloted by a psychic creature, the pilot gains the following additional abilities. * Anytime the pilot casts one of the following psychic spells, the spell affects the entire crew of the flying skiff: intellect fortress, mental barrier, thought shield, and tower of iron will. This includes all variants of these spells. The effect ends for a creature that departs the skiff before the spell's duration ends. * The pilot can aim and fire the siege weapon on the flying skiff with her mind. (using the same number of actions this would normally take). This does not grant her the ability to reload the siege weapon * Once per day, the pilot can take a full-round action to transport the flying skiff and all crew onboard as plane shift. Construction Requirements: Cost 90,000 gp Craft Wondrous Item, intellect fortress III*, mental barrier III*, overland flight, plane shift, thought shield III*, tower of iron will II* Firedrake: These large siege engines are typically wheeled or attached to vehicles that can transport them to the battlefield. This apparatus fires gouts of alchemist’s fire in either a 60-foot line or a 30-foot cone (siege crew leader’s choice). Targets in the area take 6d6 points of fire damage (DC 15 Reflex save halves); those who fail their saves also catch on fire. A firedrake with the broken condition that suffers a further mishap explodes, dealing its damage to all creatures within a 20-foot blast (DC 15 Reflex save halves). Firedrakes have a hardness of 10 and 70 hit points. One use of firedrake ammunition costs 200 gp and weighs 20 pounds. Firedrake: * Cost - 4,000 gp * Damage - 6d6 * Critical - * Type - fire * Crew - 3 * Aim - 2 * Load - 5 * Speed 10 ft. Flying Sled: Price 80,000 gp; Slot none; CL 12th; Weight 100 lbs.; Aura strong conjuration A flying sled is a small vehicle akin to a rowboat, and is covered in metallic veins. The sled can hold one occupant. A psychic pilot can the control the craft. Without a psychic pilot, a flying sled acts in all regards as a rowboat. A control helmet that fits a Small or Medium creature is linked by cables to the metal veins of the sled. When a psychic creature (one with levels in an occult class, the Psychic Sensitivity feat, or the ability to use psychic spell-like abilities) wears the control helmet, the flying sled gains the following abilities. * The sled can fly with a maximum speed of 100 feet and acceleration of 30 feet. * The sled gains fast healing 2 when reduced below half its starting hit points. Damage above this threshold must be repaired normally. Along with the abilities granted to the flying sled when piloted by a psychic creature, the pilot gains the following additional ability. * Once per day, the pilot can take a full-round action to transport herself and the flying sled between the Astral Plane and the Material Plane. This ability otherwise functions as plane shift. Construction Requirements Cost 40,000 gp Craft Wondrous Item, overland flight, plane shift